The present disclosure pertains generally to firearms of various actions (e.g., bolt-action, lever-action, and semi-automatic action), including, but not limited to, modern sporting rifles like the AR-15 and M-16 style weapons. Specifically, the present disclosure pertains to systems for attaching a handguard to a firearm. Handguard anchoring systems currently exist; however, there continues to be a desire and need for new designs.